gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Flashdance... What a Feeling
Flashdance... What a Feeling by Irene Cara is featured in Props, the twentieth episode of Season Three. This is the final/closing song in the episode Props. Tina asks Rachel that before Rachel graduates, if she would perform a duet with her. During the performance, it's as if Rachel is passing on the 'New Directions leader baton' on to Tina. Rachel starts off in the auditorium as Tina comes in. They are later running through the empty school hallways together, singing and enjoying themselves and then finishing off their first duet together in the New Directions school bus on the way to Nationals. In the bus, everyone is enjoying themselves and singing along. At the end of the performance, Will excitedly yells "LET'S GO TO NATIONALS!" as the kids cheer and the episode comes to an end. Lyrics Rachel: First when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream that your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind. All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride in a world made of steel, made of stone. Tina: Well, I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm Rachel (with Tina and New Directions harmonizing): Wrap around, take a hold of my heart. Tina with Rachel (New Directions): What a feeling (Feeling). Bein's believin' (Believin). I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life. (Oooh) Take your passion (Passion) and make it happen (Happen). Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life (Oooh). Tina: Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm. Rachel (with Tina and New Directions harmonizing): In a flash it takes hold of my heart. Tina with Rachel (New Directions): What a feeling (Feeling). Bein's believin' (Believin). I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life (Oooh). Take your passion (Passion) and make it happen (Happen). Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life (Oooh). Rachel with Tina: What a feeling. Tina (New Directions): What a feeling (I am music now) Rachel (New Directions): Bein's believin'. (I am rhythm now) Tina with Rachel (New Directions): Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life. (Ooh) Tina (New Directions): What a feeling. (You can really have it all) Rachel (New Directions): What a feeling. (Pictures come alive when I call) Tina (New Directions): I can have it all (I can really have it all) Rachel (New Directions): Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call) Tina and Rachel (New Directions): Call, call, call, call (What a feeling!) Tina (New Directions): I can have it all (Bein's believin) Rachel (New Directions): Bein's believin' (Take your passion make it happen) Tina: Make it happen Tina and Rachel with New Directions: What a feeling. Trivia *This was supposed to be sung by The Troubletones (as the New Directions) at Nationals. *First Tina and Rachel duet. Gallery RachelTinaWhatAFeeling10.png RachelTinaWhatAFeeling9.png RachelTinaWhatAFeeling8.png RachelTinaWhatAFeeling7.png RachelTinaWhatAFeeling6.png Tinchel.gif RachelTinaWhatAFeeling5.png Tinchel2.gif RachelTinaWhatAFeeling4.png RachelTinaWhatAFeeling3.png RachelTinaWhatAFeeling2.png RachelTinaWhatAFeeling.png 320 what.JPG FlashdanceRachel.jpg FlashdancePieberry.jpg FlashdanceTinchel4.jpg FlashdanceTinchel3.jpg FlashdanceTinchel2.jpg FlashdanceTina.jpg FlashdanceSugar.jpg Tinaflashdance.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Songs sung by New Directions